Positive
by RatedRCouture
Summary: He couldn’t digest what he had just overheard; Robin Hennigan – Vickie Guerrero’s PA, John Morrison’s half-sister, the girl who had stolen his heart right from his chest was HIV Positive.


Title: Positive

Rating: T

Genre: General

Summary: He couldn't digest what he had just overheard; Robin Hennigan – Vickie Guerrero's PA, John Morrison's half-sister, the girl who had stolen his heart right from his chest was HIV Positive.

Disclaimer: I own the OC. WWE is owned by Vince McMahon.

**-Start-**

The door slammed directly into the woman's face, knocking her down on her ass. "Oh shit. Are you alright?" his voice was instantly recognizable as it was music to her ears. She could recognize that sweet melody a mile away. Blood poured from her nose, making her take off her zip up hoodie that had drops of blood on it. She took off her white wife beater and placed it to her nose. Jeff was down on his knees and by her side.

"Here let me he--."

"Jeff, no!" she told him, moving away from the rainbow haired warrior.

He didn't listen and placed a hand gently on her shoulder, she flinched at his touch.

The woman stood up quickly with her head held back a bit, pinching her nose. Jeff motioned to hold her wife beater for her, but her blue eyes saw and she swatted his hand away. "Stop it!" she took a breath and leaned down to grab her hoodie. "I'll talk to you later."

He watched in confusion as she walked away in her bra. WWE employees stared at her as she passed, asking her if everything alright, but she just walked passed them not answering. Jeff and the woman had become the best of friends in the time she had started PAing for Vickie Guerrero. He had met her a few times before that though, she had made such a lasting impression on him that he had remembered her. She was about 5'6", with dark brown hair and natural tan skin. Her eyes were a dark blue. Her personality could light up a room, and she was an amazing conversationalist. She got him; she understood when most people didn't. It was safe to say that Robin Hennigan had stolen his heart right from his chest.

But while they were friends, she was holding something from him, he knew that much. Jeff had always loved a good mystery, but she was as compelling and confusing as they got. Every time he tried to make a move, she'd find away to counter it. Was it not because she had feelings for him? But he knew that wasn't the case as she had confessed to Eve and Maria her true feelings for him, in which she returned his feelings of love and adoration. So why was she so hot and cold towards him? Guess it was all apart of the mystery that he'd have to unravel.

----

"Yo, sis. You okay?" Morrison asked, sitting down next to his sister who was sitting down on an outside bench.

"Fine, fine." She waved him off. "I was going to catering, but Jeff opened the door a--."

"I heard." He cut her off. "Everything."

Robin nodded, running her fingers through her dark brown hair. "Erm, everything, everything?"

"Yeah, like how you wouldn't let Jeff near you and blew him off." He placed his arm around her shoulder and she leaned her head on her older brother. "You should tell him."

"No, not…now, not anytime soon." She informed him.

"Why not? You like him, he likes you."

"My ex-fiancé liked me too, until he found out." She sighed. "When people find out, they look at me like I'm a disease, like if they touch me they'll just get it. But they don't know..."

"People just aren't informed like they should be."

"It sucks,"

"Yeah, it does."

"It's frustrating, Johnny. I get so close to someone and then when I do tell them, they treat me as if I'm a perfect stranger." A tear fell from her eye. "I hate it. I made one mistake, and now I'm going to be paying for it for the rest of my life."

"HIV isn't a death sentence, sis. You know that, you're taking medicine, it helps. It makes it easier. You can live a normal life just like anyone else. You can get married, give me nieces and nephews. And you can do that without infecting your husband and kids if you're careful."

Jeff's cigarette dropped from his fingers and fell to the ground. He couldn't digest what he had just overheard; Robin Hennigan – Vickie Guerrero's PA, John Morrison's half-sister, the girl who had stolen his heart right from his chest was HIV Positive. Before he could hear Robin's response, Jeff had walked back into the arena.

----

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jeff questioned, standing behind Robin as she was making coffee for Vickie.

"Tell you what?" She asked in a rude tone, annoyed that Jeff has been ignoring her for the past week. She would call him but he wouldn't answer, and when she seen him in the arena, she'd make her way over to him only for him to see her and walk away. It was clear he was avoiding her and she was none too happy with that as she didn't understand what she did wrong, besides that whole ordeal with the door and blood, but Jeff wasn't the type of person to hold a grudge like that.

"Why the attitude?" he asked, even though he had somewhat an idea.

She rolled her eyes. "I don't know, maybe because my best friend has been avoiding me for a week and I do not know why." She added three sugars into the coffee, before stirring the light brown steaming hot liquid with a plastic spoon.

"I know."

She didn't get what he meant by that, she picked up the styrofoam cup before turning to face Jeff. "Excuse me, please." He was directly in her way of her direction.

"Robin, do you hear me?" he asked questionably. "I said I know."

"Know what? That you're really annoying me right now?"

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Y-you have…"

Robin's eyes widened a bit in understanding, she shook her head. "No, I…I…" she took a deep breath. "Are we talking about the same thing here?"

"You're HIV positive." He whispered so only she could hear. The styrofoam cup fell from her hand and hit the floor splattering both of them from the impact. But they didn't notice, Jeff's green eyes were locked on her blue ones. Her mouth slightly opened, somehow wishing she could deny what Jeff said, but she couldn't.

"That's why I've been avoiding you. I overheard you and Morrison talking. I didn't know what to say to you, or how to react. But, I looked it up and I got informed and I know a lot about it now." He told her, taking her hands in his. "I really like you, Robin and I--."

"Jeff," she spoke, stopping him. "I like you too. I just didn't tell you because I was afraid how you were going to react and look at me. Most people don't treat me the same once they know. I didn't want to lose your friendship, it means a lot to me."

Jeff smiled down at her before he wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "Robin I'm going to be here for you, as your friend." _And maybe something more… _he thought. "Never be afraid to tell me anything. I'll be here for you, even if you are HIV positive."

**-End-**

----

A/N: I hope I got all of the facts and information right. I was watching this lifetime movie _Girl, Positive_ and it really inspired this piece.


End file.
